The Unusual Seduction
by Niamh the Vargie
Summary: The locker room is just the beginning "If Kurt had a minute to process this, he probably would have been kind of terrified of being shoved around in a stairwell.But before that thought had time to form,Dave leaned in and started to kiss along Kurt's jaw"


Based on a promt on the glee kink meme, found here: www [DOT] glee-kink-meme [DOT] livejournal [DOT] com/ ?thread=17862940#t17862940

Fair warning: Things are never at the level of dubcon but the start is can pretty much be classified as sexual harassment. They're not that way for too long, and they don't end that way at all, but if that's a trigger for you, I wanted to let you know. Also, of a sexual nature ;)

* * *

><p>The day after the locker room <em>incident<em>, as it came to be known in both boys' heads, Dave pushed Kurt into the lockers. Just like he did everyday, same as always.

Except not really. Because before, Dave always aimed to make Kurt fall over and fast. He wanted to knock the happy out of him, even out the score. It was never fair that Kurt was so fucking happy. Dave was gay too, and he figured if nothing else, then they should at least be equally unhappy.

This time though, he didn't push Kurt. Not really. It was more like, he backed him into the wall, his big hand flat against Kurt's chest. He backed Kurt flush against the wall and held him there for a minute, feeling the other boy's breath quicken and heart beating under his hand. Then slowly Dave dragged the tips of his fingers down Kurt's chest onto his stomach, hitting the tops of the slim boys jeans before laughing and leaving with his jock buddies. Kurt had to collect himself before he could move off the lockers.

This happened two more days in a row, more than once a day, and each time Kurt lost a little more faith in the intelligence of the football team. They never noticed the way Dave's fingers lingered on him, or that Dave never let him fall anymore, or that he was still scared, but never in pain anymore. They never noticed how Dave was _looking _at him, or that the jock's pupils dilated and his eyes darkened every single time.

But even they couldn't possibly be that stupid, and Kurt was preparing himself for the day that Dave was suddenly on the receiving end of the hate. Or maybe the team did have some sort of misguided loyalty and the Kurt himself would be on the end of even more bullying because he "turned their boy gay" or whatever they would come up with.

He really shouldn't have worried about that. What he should have been worrying about was what would happen the first time he was in the halls alone.

-0-

Kurt never changed in the locker room before gym class. He always changed in the girls bathroom on the second floor. It avoided all the accusations of peaking in showers that enviably lead to even more dodge balls being thrown at him or purposely being hit by the pitcher during baseball. And besides by now, the glee club had made their little "day spa" into a home.

No one knew he changed there. He was always on time so the teachers never thought to check, none of the glee club was in gym with him, and as long as he wasn't in the locker room, the boys didn't care where he really was.

But Karofsky knew. Somehow. He must have, because as Kurt was walking Dave was suddenly walking behind him. And slapping his ass. He came up behind Kurt and slapped his left check. Playfully. Not painfully, not to hurt him, Dave slapped Kurt on the ass _flirtily_ then kept walking by. For the first time since he started changing in the day spa, Kurt was almost late to gym class.

-0-

Dave got to school early on Wednesdays when he had a game, so he could drop off his gear. Which is why he was in the parking lot when Kurt pulled up, wearing leggings as pants, standing outside the car and leaning over to the passenger's side to pick up his bag.

It wasn't even a conscious decision this time, it was a need. Dave didn't think it out this time, he just walked over to the car and squeezed Kurt's ass. And through the thin fabric he felt the muscles working under the skin, and it was better then any of the girls he'd ever touched.

Dave needed to go. He needed to leave or things were going to happen, this was too much. But it wasn't easy to just leave and he couldn't help himself from letting his fingers drag down the back of Kurt's leg, all the way to his knee and then drew away to walk toward the school.

Kurt sat in his car, trying to processes what was happening for almost ten minutes. He didn't want to go to school, he didn't want to have to worry about this, he didn't want to know why he'd started to expect these touches, and he didn't want to know why a little part of him deep inside wasn't nearly as disgusted with what was happening as it should have been.

-0-

The next day, Kurt had gym again and he wasn't surprised when he felt Karofsky behind him. He was surprised when he didn't feel a palm on his ass. What he did feel was a jerk around his navel as Dave pulled him backwards by one belt loop and stepped around.

Now Dave and Kurt were face to face. Dave's arm was circling the other boy and his finger was still in his belt loop.

Dave didn't think he could look at Kurt's face, so he stepped forward, putting Kurt and Dave maybe three inches apart. They fit together. It was strange, but if Kurt wanted to, he could lean his forehead on Dave's shoulder. And Dave was just tall enough to look over Kurt's shoulder and see his hand still in the shorter boy's belt loop. He dropped his hand to grab the middle of Kurt's ass. He dragged his middle finger up the seam between Kurt's checks.

Dave's eyes closed. He's wanted to do this since the first time he'd brushed against Kurt's ass in some random hallways, months ago, and realized that there was nothing under his jeans. He ran his finger slowly against Kurt's hole through the jeans, up and down, and he felt Kurt shudder.

Kurt's eyes closed too, and he pulled his breath in sharply. He'd never really felt anything like this before, never done anything like this before, and it felt good. Dave's fingers were big, and they were teasing him and it felt so good.

Dave forced his eyes open and still slowly rubbing, he turned his head toward Kurt. They were already standing close together, very close together, and now Dave's forehead was against Kurt's hair and his nose was rubbing the soft skin right next to his ear. And suddenly things were intimate. If there had been time, it would have freaked both of the boys out to no end.

But there wasn't time, it was the two minutes before class, so Dave swallowed. And for the first time during any of these encounters, he spoke.

"Wear a shirt you don't care about tomorrow." Dave's voice was low, nearly a growl, and his breath was hot against Kurt's ear.

Then he left. Dave pulled away from Kurt, stopped touching him, and walked back the way he came. And Kurt was left alone in the hallways, to process what happened.

-0-

Kurt knew his wardrobe like the back of his hand, it wasn't hard to pick a shirt. He picked the blue one with sunglasses on it; it was last season, a knock off, he'd wore it so many times, he had a lot of blue tee shirts and he looked better in lighter blues anyway. That part wasn't hard.

What was hard was having no idea why he had to pick at all.

He had a million theories; Dave was going to take him somewhere, Dave was going to hurt him, the team was coming after him. Maybe Dave was into something kinky that he intended to try on him, since as far as Kurt could tell he was the footballer's sex slave now.

So it wasn't fair to say he had no idea; he had a million ideas. And they were driving him crazy all through dinner, as he did his homework, in the shower.

It wasn't till he slid into bed and felt the warmth of the cover that his thoughts shifted back to the hallway. The warmth of Dave standing so close to him, and how good his fingers felt on him. And if he ignored the actual words, the way Dave growled in his ear was really hot too.

On some level, Kurt figured it was bad to be thinking of someone who terrorized you like this. But at the same time, Kurt would rather not think about how he was going to get hurt tomorrow.

-0-

It was funny, Kurt was sure he'd thought of every possible reason that Dave would have told him to wear an shirt he had no attachment to.

But he hadn't even considered that the football player was trying to do something _nice_ for him.

Between third and fourth period, the football team charged through the hallway with slushies, and uttering "How's this for Glee, bitches?" every time they threw one at someone.

Kurt braced himself as Azimo came at him, but Dave Karofsky suddenly pulled him back.

"Gay boy's mine, dude, fuck off."

With that order, Dave stepped forward and threw a cherry red slushie right onto Kurt's chest.

"OHHH How does that feel?" Dave yelled, then leaned closer and hissed, "I told you to wear a shirt that you didn't care about, not something the brings out your eyes, moron."

He turned back to his buddies with a 'ha-hA!' and a high five.

"Dude, the fuck you didn't even get his face man!"

"Shut up, I got his faggy shirt. See ya later Fancy!"

The team walked away, leaving Kurt wondering what this could possibly mean, and if the drama department had ever tried to recruit Dave Karofsky, because that was a hell of show.

-0-

As Kurt walked back to his car after glee club, Dave was hauling his bone tired body back to his car after football.

He walked up behind Kurt, and for a brief second thought about not to doing anything about it. But even in his tired state, his hormones won out.

He walked behind him, and squeezed Kurt's ass, then pulled his hand slowly up between Kurt's checks, just once. He felt Kurt stop, then tense up, and saw him roll his head back just a little in pleasure. And then Dave made himself keep walking on past.

Until he heard Kurt's quite voice float up from behind him.

"That shirt was last season. And I look better in lighter blues or greens. But thank you."

Dave stood still, looking down at the ground of the parking lot. He didn't know if he was being thanked for the warning, or the inadvertent compliment of that afternoon. Kurt didn't know what the thank you was for either; but he knew he'd be thinking about it for the whole weekend.

-0-

Apparently the weekend was not a pleasant break for Dave Karofsky. He came back to school angry. Mercedes made a point to tell Kurt that it seemed like he was on the rampage during Glee.

Kurt already knew.

He'd been on his way to art class, late of course, when he felt a hand on the back of his head, grabbing his hair. He started to turn around to literally bite off the hand that was touching him when he felt the sharp tug that arched his face up and left his neck exposed.

It was a little rough, but not violent. Just controlling and in charge. Kurt knew it was Dave, who else could this possibly be? Kurt was just starting to wonder what on earth Karofsky was going to do when he felt the sharp tug of teeth on his ear lobe.

Kurt dropped the entire stack of books and paper as his arms fell limp to his sides and gasped out a low, breathy '_ohhhhh'. _

He remembered in the back of his head Brittany telling him that people did this, and thinking it was gross. Who wanted to lick and chew an ear, and how on earth did it feel good?

'This. This is how,' he thought as he felt the very tip of Dave's tongue tracing the curve of his ear up. In the back of his head, Kurt knew he was late for art and that he needed to go but then Dave's teeth pulled his ear lobe down again and all he could care about was this and all he could do was say "ahhhhhh" in a whisper. Now Dave was rolling his ear between his teeth, and it was sending shocks through Kurt's neck, down his torso and into his stomach.

Then Dave pulled his mouth away and dragged his nose through Kurt's hair, letting his hand loosen and brush down the singer's neck, pausing on the knot where neck and back met. Kurt didn't move at all, even as Dave removed his hand and started walking past him.

He barely looked down in time to see Dave bending down to stack three of his dropped books on top of each other for him.

"Kurt? Baby, all I'm saying is make sure you walk with someone to your car when this is done." Mercedes's voice called Kurt back to the reality of the afternoon.

"Don't worry Cedes, I'm sure I'll be fine."

-0-

Kurt's French class was across the hallway from Dave's US history class, so when Kurt left class to get a drink, Dave asked to go to the bathroom.

The alcove next to the water fountain was hidden from everyone, unless you looked straight into it. Which is why Dave pulled Kurt into it.

Kurt wasn't sure he liked this. Every other time something had happened, he'd been in a crowd, or at least near people. In a hallway or a parking lot, if he really needed to he could scream and someone would do something. But this was an alcove, far more hidden away and Dave was untucking his shirt.

The sudden coolness of the air made Kurt shiver a little. But then Dave's hands were on him, so big that the two of them together could span the flat space of his stomach. They were warm, and rough, and the finger tips were calloused, and the goosebumps that were suddenly all over Kurt's chest and crawling up his neck had nothing to do with the cold. The idea of not being interrupted was sounding more and more appealing

Dave bent his fingers, like he was starting to grab something, with his finger tips resting lightly on Kurt. And slowly, agonizingly slowly, he began to move his hands up Kurt's chest, almost walking his fingers up so they drummed a little on the singer's ribs.

Kurt was breathing funny, and for the first time in his life it seemed like he actually had to remember to fill his body with air. The goosebumps on his chest seemed to make his skin more sensitive, and when Dave got to his top rib he shivered and sighed while moving his head to look up at the ceiling.

Dave had his hands flattened now and was still pushing them up when he rubbed over Kurt's nipples. Kurt couldn't stop himself from arching his back and moaning softly.

This reaction interested Dave. He'd been with girls, he knew you were supposed to play with girls' boobs. But guys? Did it feel good for guys too? He wanted to know. Dave rubbed his hands back and forth over Kurt again. Kurt's whole body arched off the wall this time. Apparently it did feel good for guys. He was just teasing Kurt now, he knew it, but he rubbed his calloused thumbs in light circles over the hard little mounds.

Kurt's whole body, especially his hips, arched off the wall and into Dave. Dave who was hard. Pressing against him. Kurt gasped at the realization that Karofsky was getting off on touching him. And then Kurt realized that he was half hard himself.

Dave pushed his hips forward then, pinning Kurt to the wall and grinding their hips together for a half second. Then Dave leaned his forehead against the wall next to Kurt's head and dragged his hands back down Kurt's stomach and landed right on the top of his jeans.

Dave slid one index finger behind the button on Kurt's jeans, and Kurt breathed in sharply. He didn't know what to do or what to feel or what was going on, and suddenly the alcove felt pretty secluded again.

Then Dave stepped back. Twice. And he was looking at Kurt with the kind of smirk you saw on '50s movies stars. He gave his hooked finger a little tug, which pulled Kurt's hips forward. Then Dave pulled his finger down, out from behind the button, and walked away. He'd gotten a real reaction from the singer. Whatever game this was, he was winning.

Kurt closed his eyes and leaned against the wall for a second, then got up and decided that if the teacher asked him why he was late, he'd say the water fountain was broken and he'd had to go downstairs.

-0-

For the next three days, every time Dave passed Kurt, he touched him somehow.

Walking into French class, Dave palmed his ass quickly.

Walking up the stairs, Dave drew a the tips of his fingers across his chest.

In the morning rush, Dave traced a line up and down his spine.

In the lunch line, it was a palm up and down on his hip.

After school, it was a light touch on the shoulders.

At one point , in the middle of a very crowded hallway, Dave even managed to trace up Kurt's ear with the tip of his tongue from behind. It made Kurt shiver so badly that Finn offered to go get his sweatshirt.

Kurt was beginning to admire Dave's stealth skills. He wondered if spending so long in the closest had anything to do with it.

-0-

That Sunday, Kurt slept over Mercedes house. As it approached two am, Kurt decided he really needed to tell his best friend what was going on in his live, even if it was just a little.

So he asked, in theory, hypothetically, in the abstract, what Mercedes thought of a secretive hidden relationship based solely of stolen touches, even if it was with someone totally unexpected.

She immediately thought it sounded sexy. It did sound really sexy.

When you're in the middle of it though, it wasn't that easy.

-0-

The good news was he managed to sleep for five hours at Mercedes's.

The bad news was he did it in a chair and that gave him an almighty crick in his neck.

By third period he had to ask to go to the bathroom and started rubbing his neck looking in the mirror. Which is how he saw Dave Karofsky walk into the bathroom.

Kurt watched his presence register in Dave's eyes through the mirror, then Dave walked passed him. That was strange, it had been almost three weeks since Dave walked by him without doing anything.

Kurt turned to look at him, then realized that Dave was checking that all the stalls were empty. Dave wasn't even going to look at him unless they were alone. Kurt wasn't sure if this made him angry, or hurt his feelings, or just made him really sad for Dave. He didn't get any further down the line of thought, though, before Dave had walked back toward him, satisfied that they were the only ones in the bathroom.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What?"

"You're wincing. What's with your neck?"

"Oh. I slept on it funny."

"Turn around."

Kurt was confused, but he did. They didn't talk, that wasn't how it worked. It didn't make sense. And suddenly it did. The talking was still a mystery but not being ordered to turn around because Dave Karfosky was giving Kurt Hummel a neck rub.

Dave rubbed his shoulders with his palms, and then up to Kurt's neck. For one wild moment, as Dave hands first pressed lightly, Kurt realized how easy it would be for Dave to squeeze his neck hard from behind, alone in an empty boys bathroom.

Then Dave's thumbs started stroking the back of Kurt's neck and he kneaded just above the hollow of Kurt's neck. The fear didn't matter as Kurt's head lolled against Dave's chest and to the left, giving Dave full access to his painful right side. Kurt closed his eyes for a minute and just felt. Dave's fingers were pinching, rubbing and soothing in just the right ways. He was breathing right onto Kurt's neck, and the hot breath made his tight muscles feel even better. Kurt sighed. Dave moved on to his shoulders, and rubbed them.

Kurt opened his eyes, but Dave didn't seem to notice. He watched the way the taller boy focused downward, carefully rubbing Kurt's neck. He was concentrating with his eyebrows scrunched, but he was looking at Kurt they way you might look at a kitten.

Before Kurt could think about that anymore (thankfully), Dave interrupted by leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on the side of Kurt's bent neck. He let his hands fall as his lips lingered on the slim boy's skin, then without looking up at all, Dave left the bathroom.

-0-

During Study Hall the next day, Dave waited in the hallway outside of Kurt's math class waiting for him to come out.

It was the creepiest thing he'd ever done, he was willing to admit that. But Beastie still had him on probation and the championship was coming up, and so was his AP exam. He was pissed off and twitchy, and pretty much the only semi positive activity he had in his life was trying to turn Kurt Hummel on. He didn't have time to think about just how pathetic that was, because just then Kurt walked out of the room.

Kurt looked at Dave for a moment, then Dave grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the stairwell. Still holding Kurt's wrist, Dave swung him flat against the wall and caught his other wrist to hold him down. If Kurt had a minute to process this, he probably would have been kind of terrified of being shoved around in a stairwell.

But before that thought had time to form, Dave leaned in and started to kiss along Kurt's jaw. The kisses started as hard pecks, but as Dave moved down to Kurt's neck, they got looser, open mouthed, with a lick every now and then.

Kurt. Kurt liked it a lot. It was driving him into incoherency. All he could do was tilt his head back onto the wall, give Dave even more access, and hope he didn't collapse. He wanted something else to hold up self up on; he needed it or he was going to melt onto the floor.

Dave was feeling a lot better now that he was tasting Kurt like this. He tasted so right on Dave's lips; his skin was firm and he tasted so _male _that Dave almost couldn't handle it.

As Dave's kisses got looser so did his grip, so he moved his hands up higher, onto the palms of Kurt's hands to hold him open and still.

He didn't expect Kurt to lace his fingers between his and squeeze tightly as Dave worked his way back up and kissed behind Kurt's ear.

Dave knew Kurt needed to be in class, so he forced himself to pull away and stop kissing Kurt. It wasn't easy. In fact with all the adrenaline and lust running through his veins, he had to close his eyes and rest his forehead on Kurt's for a moment to catch his breath.

As Dave kept leaning on Kurt, very slowly, as a test, he moved their intertwined hands. Just up and down against the wall. Kurt didn't let go. He dropped them to their sides. Kurt was still holding on. Dave started stepping away, leaving singer breathlessly against the wall with his head tilted back. Kurt kept holding on to Dave's hand until their arms were stretched as far as they would go.

-0-

The two days later, Kurt was in the abandon hallway ready to change out of his gym clothes when he felt a familiar tug on his hair. Dave pulled him around to face him. Then, there was another gentle tug down and Kurt was looking up into Dave's eyes. They were dark; they were always dark when Dave looked at Kurt. For his entire sophomore year, Kurt thought it was out of hate but lately he'd figured out that was probably wrong.

Dave's other hand came forward and yanked down his shirt. It stretched the neckline and showed part of the shorter boy's chest. Then Dave lowered his hand to grab Kurt's narrow hip. He pulled the slim boy's lower half flush against him, then lowered his mouth to Kurt's pale color bone.

When Dave first nipped the skin, Kurt let out a sharp "Oh." Dave sucked for a second, then bit again. Kurt let his eyes close. Dave traced random shapes with his tongue along the small patch of Kurt color bone and Kurt gave a little moan. He pushed himself closer to Dave. Dave gave a little kiss to the forming hicky, then bit down again.

Kurt couldn't help it, he was getting hard. Dave was just so solid against him, holding him in place, and Kurt couldn't do anything to fight the ripple of arousal that came from every time Dave's lips touched him. Every time Dave's teeth brushed against his skin a shock went straight to his cock.

When Dave dragged his teeth down across the forming bruise, Kurt moaned and pressed in to Dave.

For the first time, Dave realized that he was hard and Kurt was too, pressed against the top of his thigh. Dave pressed one more light kiss onto the place the hickey was already showing. Then he moved his hand around from Kurt's hip to the front of Kurt's shorts, and palmed his errection up and down, once then twice.

Kurt shuddered hard. He didn't know where things were going from here. This…this would change things; this was the point of no return. Kurt barely ever touched himself, he didn't know what was going to happen if someone else did. But the scariest part was the it felt good, really good, to have Dave's warm, wide hand touching him, pressing down on Kurt's hard cock. Kurt didn't think his body would let him ask Dave to stop.

Then the bell rang. Dave froze but stayed close to Kurt's, holding his hair, a hand still wrapped around his cock through his gym short. Kurt physically could not stop himself from bucking forward into Dave's hand, and that seemed to bring the taller boy back to life enough to run away.

Yet again, Kurt was left in the middle of the hallway to process what just happened.

-0-

Rumors were crazy at McKinley, but Kurt heard this one from Finn who was actually on the football team. So there was a good chance something had happened in the showers between Dave Karofsky and the line backer from the other team. What had happened was up in the air, although he didn't believe what Santana said about the attempted stabbing.

Still by third period, Kurt was worried. He'd passed Dave once in the hallway, and the boy hadn't even looked at him. They'd bumped hips even, in the morning rush, and…no response. Dave had never left him untouched, not since they started high school, and especially not since the locker room incident.

Third period was French, which meant Dave was across the hall, and Kurt saw him get up to leave the class room fifty minutes into class. And for the first time, Kurt was the one who left class to meet Dave in the hallway.

Dave didn't see Kurt come out of the class; he was leaning back against the wall with his legs apart and his hands covering his eyes. He groaned a little, pushing his palms against his eyes in stress.

Kurt walked over to him and for a second just stood a foot away, with no idea what to do. He settled on mimicking Dave's position leaning against the wall, and brushed the taller boy's shoulder as he settled next to him. Dave uncovered his slightly bloodshot eyes and looked at Kurt .

"Hi." Dave sounded tired.

"Hi." There was an awkward silence. "Are you ok?"

"No." Dave turned his head away and brought his hand to his hair to tug on it in frustration. Kurt automatically grabbed his wrist to stop him. Dave gave him a questioning look.

"That's bad for your hair," Kurt explained quietly, without looking at Karofsky's face, but he didn't let his loose grip on Dave's wrist go either.

Kurt wasn't quite sure how it happened, and frankly neither was Dave, but using Kurt's grip on his wrist the football player somehow half pulled and half guided Kurt toward him. A second later, Kurt was standing between tall boy's legs with his back against Dave's chest. His fingers were still on Dave's wrist.

Then Dave pulled his wrist away from Kurt and wrapped both his arms around Kurt's hips. It never failed to entice Dave when he noticed how slim Kurt was, despite being tall, and Dave liked the way he could easily rest his right hand on Kurt's left hip and his left hand on the right one.

But that only helped for a minute, and then the worn-out, stressed feelings came back. He sighed deeply, and leaned his forehead onto Kurt's bare shoulder. The feeling of his body heat under Dave's tense forehead felt heavenly, and he thanked the 80s for Kurt's Flashdance inspired off-the-shoulder top thing.

Kurt, for his part, was worried. No matter how good the warmth around his stomach felt or how softly Dave's hair was tickling his neck, this was strange. Dave didn't do sweet things, not right off the bat anyway. Besides, Kurt could feel the heavy stress Dave was under in the tenseness of his biceps and the way his forehead was crinkled up against the smooth skin of Kurt's shoulder. He helplessly rested his own hands on top of Dave's arms. After a minute of feeling Dave breathing move him up and down, Kurt turned his head ever so slightly.

"So. Is it true?"

Dave shook his head against Kurt's shoulder, like this was all a dream he could shake out of his head.

"Is what true?"

"What they're saying…"

"What who's saying, Hummel?" Dave pulled his chin closer to his chest moving his forehead against Kurt yet again. Kurt's voice dropped to a dead whisper.

"Finn said that after the game yesterday, when you were all showering, the other linebacker said you got…hard….for him."

Silence.

"Is that true?"

Against his shoulder, Kurt felt the brush of eyelashes as Dave squeezed his eyes shut.

"Not….completely. I mean," Dave's arms tightened around Kurt's middle and he spoke in a whisper now. "I wasn't all the way, you know, hard and it wasn't really because of him. He was kind of hot, but it was the shower, and I was kind of thinking of before in the hallway, but…."

Kurt could feel Dave's pain, just in how tight the arms around him were and how Dave was completely hiding his face against Kurt. In fact, Kurt felt Dave's lips dance lightly on his skins as the football player whispered even more softly.

"But everybody saw."

Kurt's heart was breaking. He felt like a wall had been broken down, showing him Dave Karofsky as a real person, a teenager who was locked in the closet and not very happy. Kurt turned his head so his lips were resting on Dave's temple.

"I'm sorry," Kurt muttered against Dave's skin. Then, Kurt pressed a kiss against the side of his head. It was a long, constant gentle pressure and when Kurt finally pulled his lips away, he pressed his forehead onto the spot on Dave's head.

Neither of them moved too much after that, Dave's breathing moving Kurt ever so slightly and Kurt's nose brushing against Dave's check bone. Dave absentmindedly moved his thumb in circles against Kurt's hips and Kurt let his own index and middle fingers lightly skim back and forth on Dave's forearm.

-0-

They were still standing like that when the bell rang, and oh shit it was lunch next, which meant that everyone was going to be in a rush.

Dave wished he didn't have to care; he wanted to stay like this with Kurt forever. His head was resting comfortably, Kurt's nose was tickling him and their bodies just fit together so perfectly. If he didn't think about it too hard, he could pretend they were a real couple.

"Dave, we- ah- we have to move or something. People are going to start coming in the hallways." Kurt pulled his head back a little. Dave raised his head, sighed and straightened up. For one more minute he held onto Kurt, then he loosened his arms and brought one hand to the small of Kurt's back, guided him into the semi-secret alcove.

When they got all the way back to the wall, and were as hidden as they could be, Dave wrapped his arms around Kurt again, and put his head back onto the shorter boys neck. If he'd been looking up, he would have seen Kurt smiling at the tickle of his eye lashes. After a minute, he sighed heavily on to Kurt's back. Kurt had to stop the shiver going down his spine, because Dave started to talk.

"Its just, I was finally really sure I'm gay, you know? Like, I've always thought girls were pretty and its kind of fun if they have long hair to play with. They just didn't like, turn me on. I kind of figured that I just hadn't met the right girl. So it freaked me out when I realized that random guys were doing more for me than any girl I've ever seen. It freaked me out for so long. And it just finally started making sense, it finally felt ok."

Kurt's vanity made him wonder if he was part of the reason it finally felt ok.

"And now if everyone knows, they're all going to tell me its bad or that they don't want to hang out or whatever. Especially after what happened in the shower. They're all going to think I want them. They're all going to be dicks to me"

"Maybe not." Kurt tried to reassure him.

"Maybe not what?"

"Maybe they'll be alright to you. Maybe it won't be that bad."

"Yeah it will."

"You never know. People were nice to me, for the most part anyways."

"Of course they were nice to you." Dave growled against Kurt's shoulder and this time Kurt couldn't stop the shiver from going through him.

Dave's hands had loosened at some point, Kurt didn't really notice when, but he was suddenly really aware of Dave's hands again. One was resting on top of his thigh and the other was turned in and Dave's fingers were drawing shapes on the inside of Kurt's thigh. Slowly, with feather light touches that Kurt could just feel through his tight jeans, Dave pulled his hands and fingers up toward Kurt's zipper. At the same time he turned his head, putting his lips right into Kurt's ear.

"I was the only one who was ever really mean to you," Dave breathed into Kurt's ear, with his head resting on Kurt. "I couldn't deal with myself before. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything…"

"I already know." Kurt's voice was breathy and even higher than usual.

"What?"

"I know you've changed. I knew something was different when you told me to wear an old shirt, even if I didn't know what it was then."

Dave breath was hot and wet against Kurt's ear for a second, then he leaned even closer and his teeth just ghosted over Kurt's ear as he breathed out _thank you. _Kurt couldn't help the moan that came out of him.

Dave knew (and he really liked that he knew) Kurt was moaning because Dave's teeth were on his ear. So very slowly, Dave caught his earlobe and rolled it lightly between his teeth.

Kurt melted completely into Dave; his head falling onto the taller boy's shoulder, back going slack and knees bending. As Dave started lightly stroking over Kurt's zipper, he also pulled his teeth down lightly and Kurt's moan was a long drawn out "ohhhhhhh", quiet and breathless.

Dave moved his mouth away and chuckled in a baritone voice.

"I really like that." Kurt just managed to gasp out.

"I know you do." Dave's voice was low and sexy, but that was all he said. In the silence, Kurt and Dave were both very aware of Dave's fingers stroking Kurt's cock through his pants. Dave drew his fingers up, and hesitated on the button.

"Can I…?"

"What?" Kurt squeaked a little.

"Can I touch you?" Dave voice was just as low as he played with the button and there was a slightly desperate air to his question, like he needed Kurt to say yes. "Please. Let me."

For a minute Kurt couldn't breath and his eyes fluttered shut. His body felt too hot and he didn't know what was going to happen. But then he remembered the way Dave's big hands had chased the pain out of his neck in the bathroom, and all the times in the hallway Dave's light little touches had sent shivers through him. He remembered yesterday, and how good it felt, how much he'd wanted Dave to do something, _anything_. He remembered the way he'd woken up in a cold sweat this morning, the only part of his dream that he still remembered was that the whole time, hands like Dave's had been touching him. And Kurt breathed out his answer in a turned on voice almost as low as Dave's.

"Yesssss."

Dave stood up tall, lifting his chin from Kurt's shoulder. He looked down and watched his own hands unbutton Kurt's jeans and carefully push the zipper down. Slowly, relishing every single second, he pulled Kurt's jeans down at the front.

"I really fucking like that you're always going commando."

"The jeans are ti-II-ght." For the first time, Dave's bare hand brushed against Kurt's cock and it took a lot off effort for Kurt to remember the end of the word.

"Believe me, I've noticed."

Dave had pulled Kurt's cock out, hard already. At first, Dave just ran his fingers over it; up the side, down the other, tracing the popped out vein on the underside, over the top that Dave could see, around the head, over the tip, sweeping up the smallest amount of precum.

Every touch was driving Kurt crazy. Dave's finger tips were so calloused and the texture felt so good on his cock. He was so hard, so sensitive that every feather light touch felt like it had been multiplied by ten. There were so many things he should have been thinking about; getting caught, missing class, why Dave was doing this, if this was right, a million things. But the only clear thought in his entire foggy head was _more. _

Dave was done testing now; he let his finger trace the vein on the underside of Kurt's cock one last time, then wrapped his hand around the base. Kurt bucked against Dave's hand at the sudden change and whined. Dave moved his other hand up from Kurt's thigh and wrapped it tightly around Kurt's ribs, eliminating all the space between them. Which was good, because now Dave was rubbing up and down and Kurt needed something to lean on.

The pressure felt so good, so different. Kurt's own hands were smaller, softer, and he didn't squeeze himself like this. But Dave. God, the way Dave felt against him was almost impossibly good. His hands were rough and it made the friction feel like so much more, and Kurt felt like he was going to burn his own skin off, because there was a hot pit of fire in his stomach. Then Dave twisted his fingers over the tip again, dragging precum over the hard shaft. Kurt fell back on to him with a desperate groan.

As he fell back, he felt Dave's own hardness against his ass. And for once, Kurt wasn't distracted by the fact that he was hard for his old bully. And he was curious. So he gently moved his hips up and down, sliding against Dave. All it did was change the angle of Dave's minstrations on his cock, making it feel even better. Kurt caught his breath loudly, then did it again, harder, and this time he paid attention to the feeling. Dave felt big against him, and Kurt could feel the throbbing even through two pairs of jeans. Kurt moaned desperately, and Dave starting moving his fist around Kurt's dick even faster. It felt so good, and Dave felt so good pressed against him, and all Kurt could think about now was what Dave would feel like in his hand. Or in his mouth, or pressed against his cock again but with less fabric between them.

Suddenly the too hot feeling came back, and he felt desperate for some reason. He tried to say something, but it came out as a stream of slurred words.

"Ohoh, oh, oh, _Dave, _oh, ohhh!"

With that, Kurt came. His orgasm wracked through his body and he leaned back heavily on Dave's chest as Dave caught up the cum on his hands and with his fingers. Dave's voice was back in his ear, as he closed his eyes to breath.

"So, so hot." Kurt could only breath louder as an answer. He felt Dave shift against him a little, but he never let the singer go and Kurt didn't open his eyes until he'd caught his breath.

When he did open his eyes, Dave wasn't looking at him, he was looking to the side at something. He holding up the hand covered in Kurt's cum. He looked at it for a second, a sort of curiosity in his eyes. Then he brought the hand up to his face, and closed his eyes. With slowness that Kurt thought only made the actions look filthier, Dave brought his fingers to his lips and half licked, half sucked the cum off the very tips of them.

"_Fuck._"

Kurt turned himself to face Dave as he swore, so fast that the jock barely had time to open his eyes before Kurt's hands went up, and this time its Kurt who's pulling Dave into a kiss.

Its burningly hard, and when their tongues meet, there's the salty taste of cum between them. But Kurt didn't care that its himself he's tasting, it hot, it tastes like sex and he pushes Dave against the wall with his body and leans on him, grinding their fronts together. Dave's clean hand comes to Kurt hip, and he pulls him closer. Kurt's teeth graze his bottom lip as they break for air, and he squeezes tighter. Kurt's probably going to have finger shaped bruises on his hips tomorrow, to go with his hicky, and for some reason that hot to him so he pushes his lips back again.

The next time the separate for air, Kurt sort of shifts, and they just stay close for a minute breathing the same air. As their blood flow goes back to normal, and their hormones calm down, the reality of the situation comes back to both of them.

They were in a not very well hidden alcove, in the middle of school, and anyone not eating lunch might walk by. Kurt's pants are still down, and he has a line of cum on his stomach, though its nothing compared to what's on Dave's hand. They're rutting against each other on a wall, and as far as everyone else in the whole world knows they're supposed to hate each other. Dave kind of laughs at it all. Kurt has a slightly more serious take, and that's to pull away.

"We should probably, like, clean up or something." Dave starts to walk away. Kurt still has a patch of slowly turning sticky cum on his stomach, so he walks with Dave into the bathroom. Its empty, so they stand silently by the sink, pulling brown paper towels out of the dispenser and splashing water on themselves. Kurt was looking down as he pulled up his fly when he said it.

"Am I the reason it started feeling ok to be gay?" Kurt's question was phrased so quietly that Dave could have pretended not to hear it, and he almost did. But in the end he decided he owed Kurt some kind of answer.

"Pretty much." It wasn't a good answer, but it was true. Dave threw his paper towels out and looked at his phone. "Lunch is going to let out in three minutes."

"We should go then."

"Yeah." Dave started to walk to the door, but he stopped next to Kurt.

"You're leaving right after school right?" Dave asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Can I walk you to your car before football?"

Kurt nodded again. Dave smiles, and it looks so happy it takes Kurt by surprise and he starts to realize that every other smile has been fake and that this is the first time Kurt's really seen Dave Karofsky happy.

Dave starts to walk out the door, but when he's a step away he stops and turns back. It takes him two strides to get to Kurt. Slowly, Dave leaned forward and kissed Kurt. It was soft and gentle, right on the side of his mouth so that their lips barely brushed, but it still made Kurt's eyes flutter closed and goosebumps form.

"Bye."

"Bye Dave.

* * *

><p>AN: Confession: I've never written anything even vaguely smutty before, I stared at .gif a penis on tumblr for ten minutes before I could even think of how to start it! I love this ship so much though, and this prompt was speaking to me and no one else had done anything with it. So I had to write something! I'll go back to my goofy roadtrip tale now...

Please Please Please leave me a review! I really want to know how I did and if you like it. Tell me what you think of the characterization, and of what the boys are thinking, and go ahead and tell me if the smutty part sucks (and not in the good way)

Thank you for reading!

**Update**: This now has a sequel named "The Unusual Courtship." This still works as a stand alone, clearly, but the next story takes up from about 3 hours after this one ends. I hope you check it out!


End file.
